


This Is What Makes Him Human

by bearmitage



Series: (HankCon) Becoming Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Love My Soft boi so much, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage
Summary: Connor is a machine. He is not a human being. He has not been able to feel. In fact, he does not and will never feel.But now he is feeling. Connor is feeling everything of the man in front of him. He is feeling Hank.





	This Is What Makes Him Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is Connor's point of view from Off To The New Path.

His artificial brain is processing heavily and rapidly, trying to resolve Hank’s behaviour.

  
  


With his eyes wide open, Connor observes that Hank is doing something on his lips with his own lips. He touches them again and again leisurely.

  
  


His human leaves his lips and stares at him with that look on his face. Connor does not understand. “Well,” says Hank. He is able to catch the laughter in Hank’s voice and cannot interpret it. What is so amusing about this? “That’s called  _ kissing. _ ” 

  
  


Wait, kissing?

  
  


“Oh,” Connor exclaims, his artificial brain reaches the section which storages the regarding human behaviours. He instantly replies. “I  _ do _ know kissing.”

  
  


“Yeah?” asks Hank. There is once again an amusement in his voice and Connor does not understand why.

  
  


He nods promptly. “But I never tried.” Connor further explains. “I only observe it from random humans on the daily basis. They conduct the kissing on the street. Restaurant. The Park. Everywhere.”

  
  


Hank nods slowly as a response. “That explains why you are so bad at kissing. Like who seriously kisses with eyes open?” 

  
  


Connor frowns. He does not like displeasing Hank or not being able to complete the task. However, the significant issue based on his poor performance is the insufficient skill of  _ kissing.  _ Connor notes in his mind that kissing  _ requires  _ closing eyes.

  
  


“Oh, c’mon. Don’t give me that look.” Hank cups his face and rubs his thumb over his chin. Connor tilts his head in wonder. “That’s why I’m gonna teach you. Not everyone was born with it, eh?”

  
  


Born? He corrects Hank right away, “Technically, I am a machine so the word born –”

  
  


“Shut up, Connor.” Connor shuts his mouth immediately as he was told. He should hate to annoy his human. Hank nods slowly, his facial expression is neutral but Connor presumes that it is nothing to be anxious about, therefore, he fixes his eyes on those bright blue eyes, waiting. 

  
  


“Shall we start?” suggests Hank.

  
  


Connor replies instantly without any hesitation. “ _ Yes, please. _ ”

  
  


Hank does not replies. Instead, the man in front of him leans in closer and tilts his head to another side.  _ Close your eyes. Close your eyes. Close your eyes.  _ The artificial brain alarms him and Connor instructs the system to close his eyes at once. 

  
  


Eventually, after a period of time, Hank finally leans in and brushes his own lips over his lips very lightly, keeping his movement slow. For a while, Connor forgets that he is learning and enjoys the touch of Hank’s lips on his synthetic skin instead. It takes him a moment to memorise the movement.

  
  


Hank opens his mouth more widely and waits. Connor processes very quickly and follows the movement then allows Hank to nip his lower lip with his two lips. Those big hands are travelling across his body and draw Connor closer than before. He recollects the action and does the same thing by placing his hands on Hank’s shoulders and drawing him close until there is no space left between them.

  
  


This time Hank lightly and subtly sweeps the tip of the tongue over his lower lip.  _ Very smooth and swift. _ Connor reciprocates, nonetheless, the lack of his skill makes his move slack and uncoordinated. He only hopes that it will not irritate Hank– there should be no room for any error.

  
  


Connor startles a bit when Hank slides his tongue in and starts exploring his mouth. Hank tags his tongue then retreats back and for some reason, he has the urge to do the same thing before his brain can process. Connor does it out of the blue. Just to make Hank pleased.

  
  


Hank leaves his mouth eventually. “That–hey, hey–” Connor follows right away unplanned. ‘ _ Is Hank unsatisfied? Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?’ _ but before Connor has a chance to ask, Hank laughs and that makes him more confused. “I need to breathe, remember?”

  
  


_ Oh, right. Hank is a human and human needs air.  _

  
  


He nods and is going to apologise for forgetting that crucial fact but Hank cuts him off. “Well, that’s a French kiss. And you actually did quite good.”

  
  


That means Hank is pleased. Connor smiles and the lighting on his temple is flickering. “Really?”

  
  


“Hm, not actually quite good.”  _ Oh no. _ Hank is not pleased, he failed to– “It’s  _ impressive. _ ”

  
  


Hearing the answer, Connor smiles automatically. He retrieves what Hank said earlier. “You said that it is a French kiss.” His artificial brain is processing and anticipating. “I presume that there are more, am I correct?”

  
  


“Well, yeah, many, I think,” replies Hank.

  
  


“How many are they? Could you teach me all of them?”

  
  


“Easy, young man, we have all the time in the world.” Hank places the light and quick kiss on his cheek. Is that also considered  _ kissing  _ as well? “We have something else to do right now, right, Sumo?” Connor does not understand what Hank is talking about or why he just winked at Sumo. Nonetheless, he follows Hank to the bedroom without any question.

 

 

* * *

 

 

What is that  _ something else _ Hank is talking about? Sleeping? Hibernating? Why does it have to be in the bedroom? 

  
  


“Does it have to be the bedroom?” Laying on the bed as he was told, he asks his human.

  
  


Hank who is taking his jacket off lifts his head up– but why does he need to take his clothes off? Usually, Hank sleeps with his clothes on except during the summer, and this is not a summer. Besides, he is a machine, therefore, he does not need to sleep. “Excuse me?” Hank asks and throws his CyberLife jacket on the floor, then the tie and his white shirt. He does not understand why Hank looks a bit irritated.

 

“Does it have to be the bedroom?” He repeats the question whilst Hank is unbuttoning his dark blue jeans. Connor stares at Hank and still cannot comprehend Hank’s action. “Can it be somewhere else?”

  
  


“What do you mean by that?” asks Hank with his eyebrows knitted– Hank looks confused. Connor presumes that his question is not understandable.

  
  


“Can we do what we are doing somewhere else besides the bedroom?” Connor clarifies the question but Hank does not seem to apprehend just yet since he simply stares at him so Connor further explains. “Does it strictly have to be only in the bedroom?”

  
  


“Are you actually the same guy who was telling me that we could try pet-play and put a gun in your mouth?” Instead of answering, Hank shoots the question and Connor does not comprehend why Hank is asking him this since he is certain that Hank can remember that they went to the store together. Connor notes in his mind that he has to take Hank to the neurologist if Hank shows any noticeable sign of dementia.

 

“Yes, I am.” Connor answers and tries to observe Hank’s reaction. The older man’s face shows the weird expression: Hank seems like he is amused but also shows a tiny bit of annoyance since his eyes slightly roll back. “I am only wondering. Is it the activity designed only for the bedroom?” 

  
  


“No, no, it’s not.” His human answers while taking his belt, jeans and pants off. Hank groans a bit when his eyes roam across his bare body and Connor still cannot comprehend why his partner took his clothes off. “We can do it wherever we want. Here. Bathroom. Kitchen. Living room. In front of the mirror. On the couch. Wherever the hell we want.” 

  
  


Connor storages it in his brain. “ _ Can we do this in the office? _ ” He looks at Hank who seems like he has choked strangely on something that is invisible and asks further. “Or in your car?”

  
  


“If you want to,”– Hank sounds strangely pleased. Connor cannot figure out why Hank seems to be like that until now since he still has no clue about what Hank is going to teach him. “Of course, we can.” Connor stares at his human. His facial expression changes from  _ pleased  _ to  _ pissed  _ in a few seconds then slightly blushed. “Alright,” Hank says, clearing his throat. “Do you know how to, uh,” Connor looks at his partner in wonder. Hank is stuttering– this can be a sign of dementia. “You know, uh, use your mouth?”

  
  


_ Use the mouth? _ – for what? 

 

“No, and I have never watched any tutorial before so I presume I cannot do it.” Connor does not know how to eat or drink. He is a machine. His mouth and tongue are designed to test the sample and evidence so he does not know how to use them besides that. “But I am willing to learn.”

  
  


Hank nods slowly then lowers himself down and levels his mouth in front of Connor’s member. Connor pushes himself up by placing his elbows on the bed and looks at Hank with a curiosity right away. “What are you going to do?”

  
  


“You said you are willing to learn, didn’t you?” Connor nods. “So watch and learn.”

  
  


Connor is going to ask Hank about what he is going to teach him but the touch of his hand and the sudden warmth of his mouth on Connor’s manhood turn his question into a moan immediately.  _ He does not understand. He does not understand anything at all. _ “Ha...Hank?”

  
  


Hank raises his eyebrows.

  
  


“I think... _ oh _ ….I think there is,” Now Connor is the one stuttering and totally forgets what he is going to ask Hank–  something is wrong. “There is something wrong with my body.”

  
  


This time Hank slightly frowns and his artificial cannot comprehend why– something about the system. Can it be a virus? But he has self-checked regularly.

  
  


“The electric–” Connor feels numb and automatically makes a strange noise when Hank presses his tongue on the tip of his shaft. He tilts his head back and tries so hard to understand the shockwave inside his body while trying to keep his legs close to ease it but Hank does not let him do that. He lets the strange noise ‘ _ ah _ ’ again when Hank spreads his legs wider. The shockwave makes him arch his back and get overwhelmed.  _ What is this? _ “The electric shock. I  _ ah _ I feel an electric shock. Must...must be  _ oh _ the system.”

  
  


Hank smirks when he hears the answer. Should not Hank be worried about this? What if it is the latest virus? But before Connor can say anything, he uncontrollably grabs a fistful of Hank’s hair and starts squirming. Then Hank kisses that part–  _ the tip _ – and it sends the electric shock to his whole body. Connor tries so hard not to let that strange noise leave his mouth but it is hardly impossible. The electric shock makes him his body numb and move automatically. This is new to him and Connor almost cries because he has no idea how to deal with it. What he can only do now is biting his own lips so he will not make those strange sound otherwise Hank might not continue teaching him. “Let it out, Connor. Let it out. Let everything go free.”

  
  


After hearing the instruction, Connor obediently follows without any hesitation as he comprehends that it is a part of the lesson. At this very moment, his brain cannot process properly and all he does are chanting his human’s name and muttering meaningless words.

  
  


“Hank...Hank, I–” Connor can sense that something is going to burst from the inside even he does not know what it is. It can be a chemical substance detoxing the virus that is growing inside of him and it can be dangerous to human, therefore, Connor gently but swiftly pushes Hank’s head away before the artificial milky substance burst out of his manhood Connor falls on his back then heavily inhales and exhales, the synthetic white fluid hot against his artificial skin which is also burning hot and sweaty in order to reduce the heat because of the sensitivity. 

  
  


_ What if Hank needs the same thing?  _ Thinking about his human’s need, Connor slowly gets up before pushing Hank gently on the bed then sitting on his lap. Hank shots him a curious.

  
  


“ _ Let me do this for you. _ ”

  
  


_ He needs to take Hank’s clothes off first _ . Connor does the same thing Hank did to him: undressing him. He starts by taking his leather jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt carefully and steadily. 

  
  


His eyes roam across Hank’s body. His brain is calculating, estimating and programming the schedule for a regular exercise and strict diet “Hank,” He needs to let Hank know, “I think you need to cut off–”

  
  


“ **Connor.** ”

  
  


“Sorry.”  _ Hank does not like when he talks about this.  _ Connor shuts his mouth immediately. Instead of talking, Connor notes in his mind to reminds his partner later and starts unzipping Hank’s jeans then lower himself to the same position Hank was. He tries to imitate the action by taking Hank’s member in his hand and licks his lips slowly to lubricate them. Connor does not why– but he  _ feels _ nervous.

  
  


He chokes when he puts Hank’s manhood in his mouth.  _ Too fast. And it is too big _ – Connor tries to calculate it. He was thinking about pleasing Hank that he forgot to estimate the possibility. “Easy, Connor, easy.” Hank strokes his hair smoothly and Connor tries to follow the instruction, looking at Hank as a sign of question–  _ Is Hank pleased? Is it the right way to do it? _

  
  


“That’s right. Yes. Just– _ Jesus _ –just like that.”

  
  


When he hears that, the excitement goes straight to his brain and Connor forgets what he is doing for a moment, scraping Hank’s member with his teeth, making Hank groan right away. “Connor. The teeth. Your teeth.” Hank says and Connor hums in response before collecting another information.

  
  


Connor observes Hank’s reaction with the fascination. It is almost the same as his when Hank used his mouth with him. 

  
  


He does exactly what Hank has taught him: he moves his tongue playfully and lightly on his manhood yet strong.  _ The tip. _ Connor remembers about the tip so he immediately places his tongue on it. Hank swears and groans loudly, his head falls to the back. And that reaction amazes Connor.

  
  


His partner breathes heavily and his body is tense. Connor watches every movement and speeds up but then Hank takes his shaft out of his mouth before spilling the white fluid on his face and his body. His human touches his face and smears his lips with a smile. Connor smiles back and his eyes dart to the warm substance Hank has just spilt with curiosity so he dips his finger in the fluid and lick off slowly to taste it.  _ To taste Hank. _

  
  


Hank pushes him on his back and climbs on top of him before putting his finger in his artificial rectum that is soaked with a lube from the self-lubrication function and starting to move. Connor jolts right away, grabbing Hank’s shoulder with shock. The system alerts him that there is something inside his body. “What– what is this?!”

  
  


“Preparation.” Hank simply answers while placing his lips on his collar. Connor  _ feels  _ a sharp pain on his skin– Hank bites him. And the sensitivity hits him again, making him shout  _ oh _ shortly and gasp. The pace goes faster. Two fingers. Three fingers and now Connor is already sobbing.  _ He cannot function anymore. _

  
  


“It feels like–” Connor sputters. The sweat runs down for his hairline and the tear is in his eyes. His face and body are blushing from the heat and Hank’s movement. “The short circuit. I cannot move,” Connor tries to control and put an order to his system but his mind is not thinking straight. “I  _ ah _ cannot control myself at all. What should I...should I do?”

  
  


“It’s fine,” Hank whispers then places his lips lightly on his temple and the corner of his eyes. “Let me take care of this.”

  
  


Connor nods repeatedly and obediently. If Hank says that it will be fine, Connor knows that it will be as he says. If Hank says that he will take care of this– of him, he trusts Hank. 

  
  


Before he can say anything, Hank shifts his fingers quickly. Connor startles with the sudden movement, dragging his blunt nails on Hank’s shoulder and drawing the red blood from him. He looks at the maroon fluid in shock– he hurts Hank. “I am sorry. I ah I am terribly sorry. Did not. I did not intend to–” His voice disappears when the tip of Hank’s finger with that one spot– Connor feels like his system shuts down instantly. “Hurt you.”

  
  


“I know, Connor, I know,” Hank says softly. He places his fingers gently on Connor’s forehead and brushes his hair soaked in sweat off. His bright blue eyes gaze into his robotic eyes. “Ready?”

  
  


“For  _ ah _ for what?”

  
  


“ **For the most important lesson. For me,** ” replies Hank. Connor looks at Hank, processing–  _ he is going to cross the line. _

  
  


“ **Yes, I am.** ”

  
  


Connor gasps and makes that unfamiliar noise loudly with a surprise when Hank takes his fingers out and thrusts himself in right away. “Fuck, Connor. Loosen up a bit. I can’t move.” Hank’s face twists when he tries to move. Connor shakes his head repeatedly, trying to send the order to his artificial brain but it just–

  
  


“I cannot. I cannot–” Connor mutters rapidly without his own consent. He is overwhelmed–  _ dazed and scared of losing control. _ “I cannot control my system. I have self-checked before but I suppose there must,  _ oh Hank _ –” His brain no longer functions, the strange  _ feeling  _ is spreading across his body.

  
  


“Shhhhhh. Okay. It’s okay, Connor. Just breathe.” Hank whispers next to his eyes. Connor tries to gain the control back and it seems like he has almost none possibility at all. He inhales as he was told. “That’s right. Just like that.” The firm kiss is placed on Connor’s forehead. He feels the water– the tear– falls from his eyes. “ _ Good boy. _ ”

  
  


Connor feels like an electric shock has spread across his whole body when Hank thrusts and hits that button relentlessly. The shockwave is sent right through his artificial brain and he cannot do anything except chanting his human’s name uncontrollably. He squeezes his eyes shut and does not know how to deal with himself any longer. His hands are moving everywhere, rubbing against Hank’s skin, grabbing the mattress, covering his own face but then Hank takes his one hand in his and interlaces their finger together.

  
  


_ At that moment, Connor feels everything. _

  
  


Hank is not an android yet now they are syncing. Connor and Hank. In every possible way. Their fingers are interlacing and every part of them is touching. Connor is a machine and has never been able to feel. In fact, he does not and will never feel. But now he is feeling Hank. He is feeling everything. Every part of his human. Every beat of his tar black soul. Every feeling–  _ pain, happiness, fear, peace, hate and love. _ Everything. All at once.

  
  


He is only machine but now he is alive. **_Hank gives him life._** The man in front of him makes him want to be a human: to grow old together, to be able to sleep so that when he wakes up, he will be next to him, and most importantly, _to find out this feeling that is blooming inside._

 

Suddenly, Connor opens his eyes. He  _ wants _ to see Hank’s expression. He wants to memorise everything that is happening. He wants to keep this picture and store it as long as he can. And oddly enough, his funny artificial brain now is telling him that when humans are happy, they will smile. Connor lifts his hand and places it lightly on Hank’s cheek, looking deeply into those dazzling blue eyes and that moment, Hank smiles.

  
  


“ _ Are you pleased? _ ” Connor asks without taking his eyes out of him. Not even a second. “ _ Am I making you happy? _ ”

  
  


Hank leans in and smooches him on his temple before leaving and looking at him. “Yes,” The answer makes the light from the circular lighting reflect brightly on Hank’s grey hair. He leans in once again and their foreheads touch softly. “I am very happy.”

  
  


At this moment, even though Connor still does not entirely know the meaning of happiness, something inside of him makes him  _ smile _ . It is not the smile he was programmed but the smile from the feeling that Connor used to think that it will never exist. 

  
  


Connor lets go of Hank’s hand and the bedsheet and draws Hank close, kissing him out of the blue– can this be happiness?

  
  


“Ha...Hank, I–I ah–” Connor hears his own husky voice cry with all overwhelming feelings. No matter how hard he tries, Hank’s hands that are exploring every part of him make his body go limp. The electric shock runs through his artificial nerves, causing his legs and arms to shake. His body is burning hot and extremely blushing when Hank thrusts in so hard it hits the most sensitive spot that Connor tilts his head to the back spontaneously, making Hank place his face on his bare bruised neck and sending another shockwave which makes Connor feel like he is going to burst.

  
  


At that moment– when his artificial brain is empty and no longer processing– when Connor feels like both of them are flying– Hank whispers something in his ear, quietly yet loudly in his mind.

  
  


“ **I love you, Connor.** ”

  
  


_ Connor finally finds out what the feeling that is blooming inside of him is _ –  _ he hears his heart beating. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you guys so much for encouraging me to write this as a sequel (more like a side story but yup) to Off To The New Path! To be fair, I am utterly overwhelmed by your wonderful feedback. I hope that you will enjoy this. You are such an amazing reader and I love love love you guys so much <3  
> (P.S. If you haven't checked out Off To The New Path, please feel free to do so! It's the story from Hank's point of view. Hope you will enjoy it.)


End file.
